1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inrush current limiting circuit.
2. Background Art
In a case where a smoothing capacitor having a large capacity is connected in parallel to an electrical load, an inrush current limiting circuit for reducing an inrush current flowing into the smoothing capacitor from a battery in supplying a power from the battery o the electrical load has been conventionally proposed. The inrush current limiting circuit includes a first connecting line for connecting a positive terminal of the battery and the electrical load to each other, a second connecting line for connecting a negative terminal of the battery and the electrical load to each other, switches respectively provided on the first and second connecting lines, and a current limiting circuit connected in parallel to each of these switches.
The current limiting circuit includes a switching element, a precharge resistor and a leakage current detection circuit, and when the power supply to the electrical load is started, the switch and the switching element provided on the second connecting line are first turned on. As a result, the smoothing capacitor is charged slowly via the precharge resistor, so that an inrush current can be suppressed (see Japanese Patent No. 4123441).